


You are My Sunshine

by LocalLazyLesbian



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Found Family baby, Gremlin Child, I'll tag as characters show up, Other, aka Juvia adopts a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLazyLesbian/pseuds/LocalLazyLesbian
Summary: After Fairy Tail is disbanded, everyone disappeared so quickly Juvia had no time to blink.  She finds herself having a simpler life, until her new boss tells her about a weird rain storm.  Arriving there, she is encountered with a scene that is too familiar for her liking.  Soon enough, she and her probably-not-human child find themselves a new life.aka in which instead of going with Gray, Juvia's small impulse control allows her to adopt a child.  As any Fairy Tail member knows, chaos ensures.
Relationships: Juvia Lockser & Original Character(s), Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	You are My Sunshine

The battle with Tartaros had been hard but it had gone by so quickly, at least to Juvia. True, she had nearly died in her battle against Keith and had truthfully zoned everything else out. She remembers killing Keith, thus killing Silver, then the entire thing being over. The dragons were faint memories to her, so was any sort of aftermath. She can only vaguely remember apologizing to Gray and their moment together.

Then, Fairy Tail disbanded. Everyone disappeared so quickly, she could only blink at where the guild once stood. It broke something inside, but she managed not to allow the rain to come. Gajeel didn’t leave right away, allowing them a moment to talk.

“What are you going to do now?” He grunts out, eyes elsewhere.

“Juvia isn’t sure yet, what about Gajeel?” She asks. He huffs and gestures to Levy and Pantherlily with his head. She grins at him and he flushes. “Ohh, Juvia sees.” 

“Shut up, rain women. I’m askin’ if ya wanna come with us.” She smiles at him but shakes her head.

“Juvia is fine, she doesn’t want to get in your way.” She answers him. “Just promise to keep in contact?” 

“Yeah, I can do that.” He nods. “Don’t be a stranger, alright?”

“Right!”

After saying her goodbyes to that trio, she heads out on her own. Unsure of where to go, she decides to start by water. Maybe she can train for a while, although she’s still recovering. With somewhat of a plan in mind, she catches the next train to the end of the rails.

She leaves her home behind with a bag of her belongings, although something tells her that she would not be gone forever.

* * *

Her journey to where she lives now isn’t too grand, she will admit she wasn’t paying attention. Before she knew it, she arrived at a small portside town called Hoarfrost Port. It's a bit north, so apparently the winters are cold. Not like she minds the cold, she doesn’t really.

Finding a job isn’t hard at all, the local fishers were looking for a water mage to help out. The boss is this gruff, older lady named Miss Fluvial. She’s a short lady, with silverish hair tied into a bun. Despite the wrinkles on her face and body, she’s clearly spiteful and full of life. Her eyes are a pale green, that holds a spark to them. She wears overalls and rubber boots but smells like fish. Nice lady, really. She recognized the water immediately and dove in on how she reminded her of her late granddaughter.

The job offer itself was hard to refuse, it would be mostly helping the fishermen at sea fight off the sea monsters, or thieves, that pursued the ship. Easy stuff for her, easy and decent pay. She can continue using magic and help people, win-win for her.

Shaking hands with the older lady, a new life begins. 

* * *

Months pass and Juvia finds herself falling into a new schedule. She grows comfortable with her new lifestyle and enjoys the company of the fishers, although they’re mostly guys. One day, however, as they were docking the boat after their usual day at sea, Miss Fluvial approached her.

“Juvi,” She starts, a nickname they all called her. “Mind if we have a chat?” Nodding, the water mage agrees.

“Of course! About what, if Juvia may ask?”

“Well, you mentioned you can control the weather, yeah?” The old lady asks, lighting her cigarette. 

“Somewhat, yes. It truly lies with Juvia’s emotions, more so the negative ones.”

“In any case, I should bring this up with ya.” Fluvial takes a long drag before continuing. “Two towns over, there’s this oraphage. It’s been raining there three weeks straight, they recently found out that one of the kids that just came in is a water mage. They think that this kid is the one causin’ the rain.”

“And you think Juvia can help this child?”   
  


“If ya can, you don’t have to.”

She thought and frowned, it brought up memories of her childhood and no child should go through that. “Juvia wants to help this child.”

And that brings her to where she is now, standing at this small oraphage under her pink umbrella. She’s been told some of the basics, the kid’s name is Ame and her mother died shortly after giving birth. The father, no one knows. That’s where her information ends, but she enters the building anyway. Inside is nice, a little Victorian, but cozy. She closes her umbrella as she closes the door, then sees an adult coming down the stairs. He’s a middle aged gentleman with curly hair. He seems rather plain and as far as she can tell, no mage.

“You must be Ms. Lockser?” He asks with a small smile. She nods as he reaches the bottom of the stairs. “Perfect, let me show you where she is.” With that, he leads her to a small sitting area. She sees a group of children playing in one end of the room but she looks elsewhere, before spotting a lone girl sitting at a table in another corner. She can’t be more than 7 dressed in a uniform that the other kids wear. Her skin is dark, although darker splotches are visible. Her hair is the colour of mud, curly and bushy but tied back with a pink flower.

“Is that her..?” At her soft question, the little girl looks up. Her dark blue eyes meet her own. The man nods and she approaches the child. “Are you Ame?”

“Yeah, that’s me.” The girl nods, mumbling. “Do… do you want to sit down?” She gestures to the empty seat on the other end of the small table.

“Juvia would love to.” With a nod, she smiles and sits down.

“Juvia? Is that your name?”

“Yes, it is.” She laughs sheepishly. “Ahh, sorry. It’s a habit, I’ve been trying to break it.”

“I don’t mind,” Ame says. “Do you want to play chess with me? It’s the only game I know…”

“It’s fine, can’t promise I’ll be a good player.”

“That’s alright! I’m just excited to play with someone!”

It didn’t take Juvia long to realize that Ame actually knew how to play. Like, really play. The first round didn’t take long at all, but she insisted on another round. And another after that, and another. They talk as they play and the girl’s mood improves as they do so. Soon, the pouring rain becomes a light drizzle and the evening hours roll around. 

“Will you come back to play some more?” The girl asks and Juvia nods. 

“Of course, maybe tomorrow we can play outside.” She suggests.

“I don’t think that will happen, I make it rain far too much.” 

“Have you looked outside? It’s a drizzle now, the rain will stop soon. Trust me, Juvia knows.” Ame tilts her head and blinks at her.

“You do?” She asks, unable to help herself. “What do you mean?”

“Juvia was also unable to control her magic and made it rain because of her. She learnt how to control it, though.” She explains. “If Juvia can do it, then you can too.” Ame smiles and nods.

“Alright, can we still play next time?” She asks.

“Of course! Juvia knows a good game that she can teach you next time.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

* * *

That night, Juvia sits in her own living room. She lives in a small cottage-styled house on the outskirts of town. While it certainly has a blue aesthetic, it’s not drowning. Wrapped in a blanket, she inhales as she contacts Gajeel through her Lacrima Phone. After a few rings, he picks up.

_ “Whatcha callin’ for, Rainy?”  _ His voice sounds gruff and tired, like he just woke up.

“Did Juvia just wake you up? It’s hardly seven.” She asks, hiding her snicker. “Magic council on your ass?” It’s common knowledge that he and Levy joined the magic council.

_ “Har, har. Fell asleep at my desk, if you must know.”  _ He grumbles back.  _ “Didn’t answer your question. We’re not meetin’ up until next month, so tell me what’s up.” _

“Well, Juvia is going to try and adopt a child.” She tells him and she’s greeted with silence, so she continues. “Juvia met her today and played chess-”

_ “Hold up, why?! Why are you adopting a brat?” _

“She’s a water mage, Gajeel. Juvia can’t leave a child to suffer the same childhood she did!” She responds. “She can’t control the rain, the kids avoid her!”

_ “Okay, fine. I can see that.”  _ He groans on the other line.  _ “I’m guessin’ she really grew on ya, huh?” _

“Yep.”

_ “Why are you telling me anyway?”  _ He sighs and she can practically feel him rub his forehead. 

“Just thought Juvia should tell you.” She hums, leaning against the couch. He curses and grumbles some more.

_ “I’m gonna be Uncle Gajeel, ain’t I?” _

“She’s a sweetie, you and Levy will love her.”

_ “Don’t bring Levy in this, damnit!!” _

* * *

As promised, Juvia does head back out to meet with Ame a week later. They try to play catch with a sphere of water that she made. It started out as an exercise for the girl to start using her magic in order to catch it. Anyone can guess how long it took her to get the hang of things. Not long at all. 

Juvia did notice… odd things. She learnt that Ame has two rows of teeth, one set of human teeth and one set of sharp, shark-like fangs. Both, apparently, are retractable. Then there’s the retractable claws, small but sharp. It’s no mystery on why the kids avoid her, she’s too scary to them. She’s not a demon, she would have sensed by that by now. She marks it down as a side effect of her magic, which makes her worry. What kind of magic is this?

Luckily, she gets her answer soon. Receiving a message from the oraphage’s caretaker, she finds out that an accident happened and Ame had run off. Thanking the man, Juvia rushes to town and notices the downpour. She follows the rain to a small cave, where she can hear sniffling. 

“Ame?” She calls, cautiously. There’s some shuffling before she gets a reply. 

“Go away…” She hears, before a loud sniff. 

“You know Juvia can’t do that.” There’s no response to that, but the sound of someone shuffling over. She takes that as her cue to enter the small cave and sit down next to the girl. “What happened?”

Ame sniffles once more, wiping her eyes. “I... I was practicing Water Body, when one of the kids sc.. scared me…” She explains. “Then I did this thing, where… I don’t know how to say it…”

“Then show it.” A soft suggestion that Ame nods to after a moment of hesitation. Juvia watches the girl activate Water Body, then split her body in half. Rows of teeth, long and sharp, form with the water. A tongue is visible and it moves around, before it returns to her body and the ‘mouth’ snaps shut. She blinks a few times, before looking away.

“I didn’t hurt anyone, but they screamed and called me a monster…” Without thinking, she pulls the girl into a hug.

“You’re not a monster, you’re just different and there’s nothing wrong with that.” She whispers. “Kids are cruel, Juvia can tell you that much. You can’t listen to them, you can only be yourself.”

“B.. but they said no family would want me now!” Ame sobs. She rubs the girl’s back, before sighing.

“Well, Juvia was gonna wait until the paperwork got back but,” She breaks the hug, pulling out a paper from her coat pocket. She hands it to her. “You can open it.” With that, the young water mage unfolds the paper and reads it.

“Oh.”

“What do you think?”

“... Ame Lockser has a nice ring to it.”


End file.
